


Listen

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Hannibal savors the moment in the garden with Will and Abigail, even if he doesn’t agree with what they’re saying. For now he’ll just listen.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 12





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during that beautiful moment in Potage where Hannibal and Will take a walk…and a rest among the flowers. (I love the music Brian Reitzell provided for that moment.) I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

How sweet the flowers smelled, the air trembling and echoing with the music of their voices; Abigail’s childlike questions and Will’s tremulous, earnest answers. How damaged they both were, how lovely. 

For now all Hannibal could do was listen, even if he didn’t agree with the sentiments spilling from their mouths. They were true, as true as Abigail and Will were capable of accepting…for now. The damage was part of their healing process. 

He just needed to wait and be ready to guide them, both of them, when they were ready.


End file.
